The Best Story Ever
by Siriously Aslan
Summary: Harry has a party at his castle. Something goes wrong and random people that Harry didn't invite keep showing up. If Emilio Estevez, Kelly Clarkson, Arnold Schwarzenegger, John Travolta, and many, many more characters don't appeal to you, then too bad.


Hey!

Discalimer: I don't own this.

Enter the mystery of my overactive and comewhat frightening, according to my friends, imagination. I used this story for my reading class, it was supposed to be scary, but that didn't really work out to well. That's why there's sum big words in it- the teacher mad me I SWEAR!

* * *

"AHHH, IT'S A SPECTRE!" A young stripling yelled at the top of his lungs form inside a large, dark castle.

"AHH! What's a spectre?" A boy of about sixteen with messy black hair asked.

"It's… it's a ghost!" The child yelled.

"Oh, well where is this 'ghost'." The older boy asked calmly.

"How am I supposed to know, Harry, you are _The _Harry Potter, _you _should know."

"Where'd Emilio Estevez go?"

"He's adjacent to the picture with moving eyes." The child said.

"Oh, Emilio, GET OVER HERE THIS KID IS DRIVING ME CRAZY AND WHERE DID ARNOLD AND JOHN GO?" Harry yelled angrily.

"You mean Schwarzenegger and Travolta?" Emilio asked.

"No, the other Arnold and John."

"You invited other guests?"

"Go away." Harry said.

"Fine, but if I turn out to be a crazy murderer in this story, just because you were mean to me, don't get mad at me." Emilio said, storming up the tall dark staircase.

"Now that the crazy duck lover is gone, you can tell me where you saw this sparctram." Harry said, turning towards the stripling.

"Spectre."

"Yeah, that too."

"I told you, Harry, I don't know where it is, it was and apparition."

"Look, I know you're Timmy Turner and all, but you really need to quit using all these big words because I hear you talking, but I don't know what you're saying."

"Quit with your incessant talking, Harry, and let Timmy tell us where the ghost went." Kelly Clarkson said ingeniously.

"Fine you crazy, But now I'll never get to see all the tears you cried behind those hazel eyes." Harry said, kicking the fan and walking away with a slight limp. As he turned the corner he felt a slight buzz on his side. He screamed loudly and reached into his pocket only to find his cell phone. He flipped back the screen and said. "House of meat, what's your beef?"

"Hey, Harry, I was wondering why you didn't invite me to your shindig."

"Voldemort, I told you to quit calling me you stalker, you killed my parents!" Harry screamed.

"Yeah, but aside from that we've had some good times." Voldemort said hopefully.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Exactly, good times, good, good times." Voldemort said in a dreamy voice.

Harry quickly hung up the phone muttering about crazy wizards trying to ruin parties when he ran into two girls. "Who the heck are you?" He said.

"Uh, I'm uh, I'm Christine and this is Kaitlyn." The girl stuttered.

"What's your cognomen?"

"Conomade?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Cognomen, your last name." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well mine is Karl and hers is Raul." Kaitlyn replied.

"Heeeey, hoooo, party over here, woo, woo. Party over there, woo, woo! Eh, Harry! I'm thirsty where can I get and imbibe?" A tall, lanky guy with feet like anchors asked.

"In the kitchen, Nick, just like I said 10 minutes ago. Who even invited you? Every time you come here you eat all the food."

"Fine then, I'll just go do something else, but if I get bored and decide to kill someone, don't get mad at me." Nick said angrily. "I'm far too smart to listen to you lie about me."

"Karl," Christine said. "Let's go back to the party."

"Wait, who invited you, I don't even know who you are!" Harry called after them. He ran after them, following them into the kitchen where about 10 people were seated around a table. This included, Voldemort, Nick, Christine, Karl, Kelly, Michael Jackson, Emilio, Arnold, Darth Vader, Batman, Dora, and Timmy Turner. "Who invited DORA! Who told you guys she's my favorite Spanish person! Dora, Dora, Dora, the explorer!" He sang loudly.

"He has the propensity to sing Dora songs." Emilio said to Dora.

"Él es extraño" Dora replied.

"Salsa to you too." Batman said.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise outside the door. Harry immediately opened the door and saw a body on the ground. "Who invited this guy?"

"Hasta levista, baby." Said Arnold.

"Well, this definitely ruins the party." Karl said.

"AHH!" Christine yelled. "Karl, what's happening?"

"Well, this guy, died and now we have to find out who it was." She said.

"It's.. it's DARTH VADER! He died! WHHHYYY!" Dora screamed.

"You could speak English all along?" Harry said, tears flowing from his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and a scream from outside of the kitchen.

"Oh, snap." Arnold said.

* * *

you probably don't understand the "Nick" thing. He's this rlly smart kid in our class that is in r class and we always make fun of him. if u've ever read Sleepy Hollow, he is sumtimes refered to as, Nichabod.

I'll give you the gift of friendship if u review... no flames bc i dont care if u dont like this


End file.
